The Perry Life
by Never Ending Read
Summary: Follow the adventure of Melanie and Jake's life after Melanie ditched her wedding to her second husband and into the arms of her first. Everything from love, family, drama, angst, and everything in between will ensue. What else could you expect from this Perry life?
1. The Bar

**Chapter 1: The Bar**

The bar remained alive with laughter, dance, and drink. For most of its inhabitants the initial excitement had worn off, but not for Melanie. She sat on a chair in the room that she and her _husband_ , Jake Perry, had officially moved together for their first dance as husband and wife. The smile that adorned her face since melding her lips to Jake's in the storm on the beach after her almost wedding would not leave her face. Truthfully, she didn't want it to. Jake had gone over to talk to his mother, Stella, who was standing by the jukebox. Melanie's cheeks began to ache from the strain of how big her smile continued to grow. She had started this day with many doubts and concerns and had walked down the aisle with acceptance, but had ended the day absolutely sure of her position in life and even though she still had doubts, they weren't about if this is where she was meant to be, but were about how she wouldn't be able to meld herself back into her life with Jake fast enough.

"I told you darlin, that everything would work out." Stella said in a matter of fact manner.

"I believe what you said was one way or another, mother. But I can't believe that it has worked out this way. After all this time. Mother, I don't know how to feel." Jake admitted. He also had many doubts about Melanie's decision. Personally, his heart swelled with the choice she had made for them. He loved her, had always loved her and had filed away the hope for the day in the depths of his heart waiting for the right sign that would tell him it was time to let it come forth once more.

He knew that since she came back to Alabama she had been conflicted with what, or who she wanted most, but Jake knew nothing of what drove her to her final decision and change of heart. Would she regret not marrying that Andrew guy a few days, weeks, or even years from now when she would be reminded that life would him wouldn't be perfect as it had never been for the two of them? The kiss on the beach had awoken feelings and truths he had been long since trying to hide, especially that day when he knew that she would be saying her vows to another man. He had spent the whole day trying to ignore the bile that rose in him every time he thought about how it was his choice that they had been allowed to get married that day. He was the one that had signed the divorce papers, after seven years of ignoring them, he should have fought harder for her, made her see somehow that they were meant for each other.

"Feel loved, darlin. Anybody who saw her now would know that's the first thing she feels for you. She chose you today. I was at that wedding, Jake, you should have seen her. She seemed so scared, uncertain and only seemed to smile because her father kept saying something to her as he lead her down the isle. She loves you, now you need to show her that her choice will never be in vain." Stella rubbed her son's arm as she talked to him. She knew Jake is happy, happier than he has been since Melanie left all those years ago. It would do him on good to question the reasoning behind every detail of today. He and Melanie still has a long road ahead of them, but right now she also knows that they are both on the same battlefield, working together.

"Quite a day! But we'll have to be going soon. You know, with the kids and all." Lurlynn said plopping down in a seat next to Melanie.

"I never would have been able to dream up this day if I wanted to. It's beyond anything I deserve." Melanie said shrugging.

"Oh don't say that. You and Jake both have been through a lot. And who knows what would have happened if you had stayed. Personally, I think everything worked out the way it was meant to for both of you to become the people you needed in order to be together."

"Wow, Lurlynn that's actually the best confidence booster I've heard all day. I'm just afraid I'll wake up tomorrow back in New York with a show looming over my head."

"Do you know what you're going to do about that? I mean you've had to have thought about it since we all know you've been thinking of your life with Jake since coming home?"

"No, but I do know it's not something that needs to be decided upon tonight, or tomorrow or at all this week, in fact." Melanie said slapping her hand lightly upon her soaked dress covered leg.

"You also might want to think about getting into some warmer clothes soon. You're going to catch a cold in that thing."

"Yea. I know. It's not my favorite dress in the world."

"You're two for two with that now I guess." Lurlynn joked. Melanie snorted with the memory of her first wedding dress that remained un-salvageable from Jake's evidence of his activities the night before their wedding.

"This one is also quite heavy." Melanie joked while moving the wet material as much as she could on her body trying to get comfortable. Luckily Jake took his spot at her side in that moment.

"Well, we'd better be getting home. I'm so happy for you two." Lurlynn smiled at them both before heading off into the crowd to find Clinton.

Melanie shifted enough in the chair to where she was able to look up at Jake without twisting her neck. "What were you ladies talking about?"

Melanie shrugged, not just yet wanting to discuss the more weighted topics that had surfaced while talking to Lurlynn, at least, not just yet. "My dress mostly." and on cue she shivered from a sudden draft that permeated through the room.

"I'd give you my jacket but I think it's holding more water than your _dress_ at the moment." Jake grinned his charming boy smile. Melanie took in the state of his clothes and noticed that his clothes indeed seemed to still be dripping healthy amounts of water.

"Maybe it's time we... leave?" Melanie asked catching herself for some reason not wanting to say "home" just yet. For now, she'd call Jake her home and not step on any toes while throwing herself back into every aspect of his life. Jake swallowed thickly not missing what she didn't say. Melanie stood and Jake only moved back far enough to allow her room to get to her feet. The result left them with no space between them. Jake smiled his boyish smile again and leaned in to give Melanie a kiss, quick, but satisfying their tongues only brushing for a beat.

Before Melanie could regain her composure Jake stood by his mother saying goodbye. They spoke for a few minutes, Jake nodding vigorously at something his mother was saying to him and then walked back over to Melanie holding out his hand in invitation. As they made their way towards the door the music suddenly lowered and the voices cut away wondering where the music had gone. Everybody looked about wildly and soon landed on Stella who stood in the middle of the floor.

"Everybody give one last round of applause to Mr. and _Mrs_. Jake Perry as they take their leave!" The crowd in the bar went wild. Screams, hollers, cat calls, and congratulations were belted at the newly reformed couple as they waved heartily at everybody while making their escape out the door and into Jake's truck. Both slumped against the back of the seat sighing in happiness and relief. Melanie shivered again and Jake made quick work of starting the engine and cranking the heat. He carefully backed away from the small building and before driving home with his wife he reached over and grabbed her hand in his, lacing their cold fingers together.


	2. The First Tribulation

**Chapter 2: The First Tribulation**

They walked to the door hand in hand, the storm still battling strong around them. Jake made quick work of getting the door open allowing Melanie to step through first. She moved over to the nearest couch and waited for Jake to make her feel welcome. The last time she had been here and not been the most pleasant experience. She had redone most of the interior trying to annoy him enough so he would sign divorce papers so she could go home to Andrew. Jake flicked on a few lamps and rested a few feet away from Melanie. She took in the room and noticed he hadn't changed anything back or made any effort to undo anything she had done to spite him.

"You kept the furniture?" Melanie asked suddenly tense and unsure of how to act.

"Yea, well like I said. It makes the place look a little nicer. More of a lived-in feel." Jake responded. He knew how unpredictable Melanie could be and he stood wondering if she was going to flee faster than Old Fuzz the cat.

He closed the distance between them and left no time before he held her close to him, his palms flat on her back and his face buried in her neck. Melanie wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest breathing his in wet scent. They stood there comforting each other, soaking in each other, happy in the fact that they could be like this again after so long. Jake's still dripping jacket began seeping into Melanie's dress and she began to shiver despite the warmth Jake's body offered her. Without a word Jake lead Melanie to his room trying to calm his racing heart. It's been too long since he had his wife in his room... as his. He searched through his dresser for a pair of old sweat pants and a t-shirt he had saved from his high school days.

"Here, this should do until you can get your clothes from your parents." Jake smiled.

"Thanks, can you get the buttons for me?" Melanie turned around trusting Jake to handle the task. Jake laid the clothes on the bed and rested his hands on her shoulders caressing them just for a moment before slowly undoing the buttons.

"You know," Jake said as he released the first two button at the top of her dress, "I hate," a few more buttons, the dress now exposing the top of her spine to the middle of her back. "this dress." the next few buttons came undone. Jake hadn't been finished with all the fastenings but as soon as Melanie slipped off the shoulder straps the dirty, white dress slipped off her frame. Her modesty held only by her lingerie. She frowned at Jake while stepping out of the pool of fabric. Melanie continued to frown while carefully picking up the dress, gently trying to shake it all back into place. She proceeded to carefully lay it over the small recliner in the corner of the room. Jake watched her carefully as she pampered her dress. He knew women became attached to their wedding dresses, but why would she still be so attached to that one. She had run from the man with whom she had picked it for. He watched her every movement knowing that the atmosphere in the room had changed since he had uttered his opinion of the dress.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." Melanie said almost too calmly. She snatched the clothes Jake had selected for her off of the bed and marched herself into the bathroom. How could he say he didn't like her dress? It is _hers_ and the first thing he does is admits that he hates it. Melanie couldn't think about anything other than her own feelings and Jake's words.

Jake sighed heavily and kicked the air when Melanie walked out of the room. He knew they would a have plenty of arguments and disagreements while they merged their lives back together, but he didn't think tonight would start the marathon. He didn't understand her reaction. She had to have guessed that he wouldn't like the dress and he is tired of holding in his feelings when it came to Melanie. He meant it more as a joke he thought she would understand. Jake proceeded in wrenching the wet clothes off his body. They stuck to his skin making him regret, and not for the first time, about wearing so many layers out in a storm. Jake repeated to himself that Melanie chose him. _Him._ Jake had finished just pulling on a pair of pajama pants when Melanie walked back into the room, her hurt hiding behind her solidified attitude. She waited in the doorway and leaned against it, a pout still on her lips but daggers in her eyes. Jake paused with his shirt still in hand and watched Melanie. Her eyes roamed over his form, from his toes to his eyes and then held with a light flush to her cheeks. Jake smiled a crooked smile eyeing her in his clothes as well. That's a sight he never thought he'd see again.

"I know it's late, but I'm hungry." Jake couldn't help the smile that had taken up residence ever since Melanie had claimed him on the beach.

"When did you last eat?"

"I haven't eaten. I was supposed to at the reception... but I never made it the whole way down the aisle and well the bar didn't have much food prepared." Melanie shrugged.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that." Jake grabbed Melanie's hand ran to the kitchen practically dragging Melanie who laughed along the way. Their short run ended at the kitchen table where Jake backed Melanie up slowly with his body until she was sitting at one of the dining chairs. Jake opened cabinets after cabinets only to slam them shut after a brief inspection of their interiors. With every door he closed he glanced at Melanie and gave an outrageous "wait" look that had Melanie laughing, clutching the side of the table for support.

"I promise I'll get you... ah ha!" Jake turned around with a box of pancake mix in his hand. Melanie clapped her hands. She stood and grabbed good sized bowl from the cabinet nearest the refrigerator. At first they bumped into each other while gathering the ingredients they needed, but soon they moved around smoothly as if they had never took hiatus. Jake stirred the contents of the bowl and a lazy Melanie admired his muscled arms, strong and capable. Without being able to resist any longer she placed her hand on his right arm pulling on it gently. Jake stopped his movements and looked down at Melanie. Melanie smiled slowly and stretched toward him on her tip toes, her hand never leaving his arm, using it for balance as her other hand came to wrap around his neck pulling his lips closer to hers. Her stomach flooded with excitement as the distance between them rapidly became smaller. This wouldn't be the first time they had kissed tonight, or even since Melanie had returned to Alabama, but she couldn't help the giddy feeling that overcame her. Jake smiled a charming half-smile in the time it took for his lips to reach hers. The kiss was soft and satisfying, both made sure to completely cover every inch of the other's lips before breaking apart. No words were needed and Jake returned to his task of mixing the batter. They made quick work of making their meal. Melanie flipped the pancakes and Jake poured more batter onto the griddle.

As the newly reformed couple ate, little conversation passed between them. Both had many questions they wanted answered and stories they wanted to share, but tonight didn't seem like the night for talking. They ate quickly, cleaned up just the same, and headed to bed. Melanie let Jake use the bathroom first before going in after him. He is her husband and this is their home, but at times like this she still couldn't help but feel like a guest, a stranger, not sure of exactly where to move and when. When she exited the bathroom Jake already lay in bed waiting for her. When she had moved to New York she made the choice to change everything about herself, even which side of the bed she slept on. So, she stood momentarily confused when Jake took up the right side, the one closest to the bedroom door. Melanie proceed a few hesitant steps toward the bed trying to place why this felt right but looked wrong to her.

"Mel, are you alright?" Jake asked concerned. Maybe the reality of sleeping with him again had her rethinking today? Jake internally rolled his eyes at that thought. Maybe he was being inconsiderate in some way? She seemed to be waiting for something. "Is there something you forgot?" Melanie looked at him a long few minutes before quickly shaking her head and soundly placing herself on the left side of the bed, on _her_ side of the bed.

Again, without the need for words they turned on their sides facing each other. Jake still couldn't believe his luck. Not only had Melanie not gotten married today, had not divorced him, but chose to be with him again and it seemed this time she would stay for the rest of their lives. She chose him. After everything they had gone through together, everything she had to do by herself to pick up the pieces, the person she changed into, the life she created, she came back... and was his. Jake smiled not caring for the distance between them, even if it was only six inches. He moved himself closer to her while at the same time gently grasping her hip and pulling her to him. She smiled so freely at his action that he knew this moment forever sealed itself into his heart. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her into him as much as possible, stroking her hair while his lips rested at her temple. She snuggled into him, her right hand folding around the curve of his neck, her thumb stroking his jaw line. Oh, how she missed this. She had never realized how much until this moment. Both exhausted from the events of the day soon started to drift to sleep. Before he fell completely under Jake, breaking the silence, said,

"I'm glad you're home, Mel. I've missed you."

Melanie in response snuggled further into his chest, her mind deciding to stop torturing her with past conversations and actions replaying over and over and allowed her to sleep in the arms of the only man who has truly known _her._


	3. Some Hard Truths

Chapter 3: Some Hard Truths

The sound of the front door closing wasn't what woke Melanie. From the deep confines of the bed, she could hear her phone's constant chiming from another part of the house. She slowly roused herself from the plush comforter and sat up. Melanie felt almost dizzy. Physically, she was fine, but sitting up in an unfamiliar room she found disorienting.

Her phone continued screaming at her, but she ignored the calls until she had given herself a chance to wake up and be ready for the day. On her way to the bathroom, Melanie laughed softly at herself. If she been in New York, she would have been awake long before now and wouldn't have dared ignored her phone. As Melanie stepped into the shower, she knew that she was trying to prolong having to pick up her phone. The list of responsibilities waiting for her there was driving up her anxiety, and she knew for every one of those, two more had was created by default from her new situation with Jake.

Moving into the living room and taking a quick glance around the rest of the house Melanie found that Jake had completely left the property. There was nothing else for her to do, but see what damage was being caused by her not answering her people when they needed her.

More than 20 missed calls, 50 emails, and more texts than she could comprehend before her first cup of coffee waited for her. As Melanie made her way to the coffee maker, she did a quick scan through many of the emails. Many of the messages were the general everyday inquiries, and she could make short work of talking through shipments with investors and the like. However, others were more severe, and many of the texts were implicating the same. Melanie had hoped to spend the week not worrying about anything. This week should have been the time she and Andrew spent on their honeymoon and Melanie knew that Andrew would have understood if work had gotten in the way, but Jake was different.

As Melanie sat there sipping her coffee and read through the countless message, taking notes on a napkin, the complications grew and she wouldn't be able to ignore them for a few days, much less the week she wanted to spend quality time with Jake.

As Melanie finished reading through the emails more popped in. Tired of that menu she switched to her text messages and began reading through those threads.

Apparently, nobody at her studio could handle anything without her, and even some of the simplest decisions had been second-guessed by everyone there. Finding the easiest problems first, Melanie quickly sent her solutions. Less than half of the messages remained, but Melanie switched her focus to her voicemails and abandoned her note-taking on napkins as more issued poured in. She rummaged around the house for a moment before finding a notepad to write on.

Melanie, sighed in relief when many of the voicemails were relaying many of the same messages she had received in either email or text form. For that reason, none of the voicemails remained, but there were still many other things to attend to, and it was still before 10 AM.

Her task list couldn't all be handled by her phone alone. She needed food and her laptop, neither of which she had in the house. She made a mental checklist to add groceries on her list of things to do for that day but didn't know if she would have the time at all to grab food for the place or find out where Jake went.

Rinsing out her coffee cup and setting in the sink, Melanie grabbed all of her notes, retrieved her still damp wedding dress from the bedroom, changed into a clean shirt of Jake's and stepped outside her phone pressed to her ear.

Lurlynn answered just as Melanie spotted her car sitting just beyond the porch steps.

"Melanie, what's wrong?"

"Oh, um. I called to ask for a ride, but I see that my car is here."

"Yea, we drove it down for you right after you and Jake left. I hope that's alright?"

"No, of course, thank you."

"How are you and Jake doin?"

"I haven't seen him this morning. I think he must have left the house pretty early."

"But ya'll are alright?" Lurlynn drawled as some of her kids squealed in the background. "Stop runnin! Go outside. Go."

Melanie stopped herself from laughing and answered Lurlynn. "We're fine. Last night was surreal."

"I bet. But listen. I have to go. These kids are wild. Catch me up later?"

"Of course. Thanks again Lurlynn. And if you see Jake tell him I was looking for him."

"Will do."

Melanie pocketed her phone and made her way over to her car. The sleek, chrome body of the car looked out of place here at Jake's, but she couldn't worry about the aesthetics of her car right now. Away from the house, her phone rang again. This time she answered.

"Mel, you have to get back here quick. Three investors want to pull out, the fall show has been moved up, an entire order has been butchered and the fabrics for the month have still not arrived. It's a mess."

"Tabs, slow down. You're back in New York already?"

"Of course. After your reception, I hopped a plane back. There was no reason for me to stay in Pigeon Creek and good thing I did. Mel, I understand you want your honeymoon, but it's a mess here."

"I know. I've been catching up all morning. I still haven't had a chance to go through everything. I'll be back as soon as I can there's just so much to wrap up here first."

Melanie passed the diner and wanted to stop in and see if Jake was there or if anybody had seen him, but after talking to Tabitha, she didn't feel like she could afford the luxury. She would always have time to catch up with Jake later. Melanie passed through town not stopping anywhere, waving back to those who waved to her first and continued to her parent's house. Another five minutes she pulled up in front of her parent's trailer and stepped out. By the looks of things, her mother was home, but her dad was not. She needed to grab her laptop and some food and get to work, but Melanie knew that once she stepped inside she was probably going to be held hostage for a few more hours than she was comfortable wasting.

When she moved inside Melanie found her mom standing in the kitchen huffing over a puff of dough. Her father was not sitting in his usual spot in the recliner, and initially, she couldn't hear any indication that Earl was in another part of the house.

"Hey, Momma." Melanie called in greeting moving into the kitchen where her mom could see her.

"Mel-ney," Her mom exclaimed in her habit of never pronouncing Melanie's name fully. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"This is your first day back with Jake. I'd figured we wouldn't see you for a couple of days." Her mother shrugged and continued making what Melanie could now see was a pie.

"This isn't our honeymoon, Momma."

"I know. I just thought, is all. So, why'd you stop by?"

"I came for my laptop and Jake doesn't have any food at his place."

"Well," Pearl began, drying her hands on the kitchen towel hanging half in the sink. "I packed up all your thangs, knowing you'd want to get it over to your place. Your computer is on your bed where you left it."

Melanie moved to go to her bedroom, but her mother stopped her before she made it to the mouth of the hallway.

"Wait, sit down and I'll heat you up some leftover meatloaf I made last night."

Melanie wanted to tell her mom that she didn't have time to sit and eat a whole meal. But she sat down at the table without trying to explain. A part of her wanted to tell her mom about the many complications she was facing, but the other part of her didn't want to get into it with her mother just now. Within minutes her mother had a plate of food sitting before her, and without further talk, Melanie dug into her meal. After just the pancakes last night after not eating at all yesterday, she was starving.

As she ate, her mother chatted to her about the pie she was making, meetings her dad was attending for his many reenactments, what everybody did at the reception after Melanie and Jake had left for the night.

"How is Jake by the way. You two getting along alright?"

"We're doing fine." They hadn't even begun to touch any of the topics that needed to be addressed to merge their lives back together, but Melanie wouldn't dare say that out loud to her mother. "I haven't had a chance to see Jake this morning."

"Oh, you'll probably find him out at the beach. You know, day after a storm. You should go out there and see if he needs any help."

"I can't today. I've been busy all morning with work. The reason I needed my laptop." Melanie stood up and put her empty plate in the sink as her mother popped her pie into the oven.

"Don't worry about cleaning that honey. I can get it when I clean all these." She indicated to the bakeware she had used to make the pie.

"Thanks, Momma. And for gathering all my things. I'm sure Jake and I will be by later to grab it all."

Before her mother could say anything more, Melanie's phone began ringing.

"Tabs, what is it?"

"Mel, more investors are trying to pull out." Tabitha paused, Melanie knew she was struggling to relay the next bit of information. "Not just investors, but clients, and companies as well."

"What. Did they say why?"

"Many hopped aboard because of your affiliation with Andrew. They aren't sure they want to stay on with you alone."

"Alright, Okay." Melanie paused, taking the phone away from her ear, allowing her head to fall into her hands for a moment, taking a deep breath before returning to her conversation. Her mother kept glancing at her knowing she was in distress. "Tabs, set up a meeting with everybody who's trying to pull out. Back to back meetings if we must. We'll get this fixed no matter how long it takes to fix. I'll be there in a few days. I'll text you the details. In the meantime keep me updated."

Melanie hung up the phone and saw that in the time it took her to drive out there and eat more and more messages had arrived for her on top of the ones she hadn't been able to get to earlier.

"You're leavin?" Her mom asked in a tone that told Melanie she had plenty to say on that subject.

"Momma." Melanie drawled already tired from the conversation she knew her mother wanted to have. "Not now."

"Mel-ney, you can't leave."

"I have a job to do, Momma." Melanie rushed back to her room to retrieve her laptop. She needed to get back out to Jake's and handle the situation without further delay.

Stuffing her laptop and all the necessary accessories into her laptop bag, Melanie rushed back out to the living room. Her mother was waiting in the living room with her hand on her hips.

"Does Jake know you're leavin?"

"No. I told you I haven't seen him yet today."

"So, you're just going to leave again? I thought you had finally made a decision."

Melanie was set to walk out the front door. "I did, but that doesn't mean that I still don't have a company to run."

"Melanie, I just really think this time is sensitive,"

"I know, Momma. I do. But all of this isn't going to get figured out in one night. I have to go. I'll call you before I leave." Melanie rushed back to her car and back to Jake's as her phone continued to ring over and over.

The suppliers that were threatening to walk away were easy to deal with once Melanie had the invoices in front of her. The investors were another matter altogether and like she told Tabitha, meetings had to be set up and she would need to get down there tomorrow night at the latest.

"You have the calendar updates, yes?" Melanie asked Tabitha as she paced around the living room.

"Yes, our calendars have been updated as well as the books. Everything is going to work out fine, Mel. Once they see you are still once hundred percent on top of everything, they won't have any other reason to back out."

Melanie chewed on her nail. The day was nearing late evening, and she still hadn't seen or spoken to Jake once. She didn't have any more time to wait for him. She had to purchase flight tickets tonight if she was going to make an afternoon flight tomorrow. By the way the meetings were set up, Melanie would be gone a few weeks sorting everything out and then making sure everything would run smoothly without her present for a while.

Melanie sat down on the couch in front of her computer. There were already several tabs open showing the different pricing for airline tickets. Melanie punched a number into her phone and waited for an answer.

"Hi, yes, um I'm needing to fly out tomorrow afternoon, but I have a return ticket that's past date, and I was wondering if I could apply that to the new one?" Melanie was listening to the person walking her through what it would take to switch her ticket over and she never heard the door open behind her.

"For that price I could just buy a new ticket. Is there nothing you can do?" Melanie listened for another moment as the person who entered slowly moved up behind her.

"Alright, well, then I'll go ahead and set up a flight for 2 PM tomorrow. Yes, just one way." Melanie continued to give the rest of her information and then threw her phone onto the coffee table with a heavy sigh.

"Mel?"

Melanie shot off the couch and spun around to find Jake standing on the other side. She stood breathing hard and staring at him not knowing what to say.

"Jake, hi." Melanie said bluntly, still terribly out of breath. Jake looked from her to her computer screen and then back to her. With a shell-shocked look he muttered,

"I brought dinner," He raised his fist that gripped around a large brown paper bag. "Just some burgers from the diner. Have you eaten?"

"Yea I ate at Mommas... which was earlier this morning. Actually, I'm starved. Thank you."

Melanie moved around the couch to stand in front of Jake offering to take the bag off his hands. His eyes were still on her computer screen. Slowly, never acknowledging she was willing to take the bag, he looked at her and breathed,

"You're leavin?"


	4. Not Again

Melanie didn't know what to say at first. Jake was sporting such a look of hurt. "I can take the bag."

Jake handed her the bag as Melanie pulled it from his grasp. She walked the food into the kitchen and sat the bag down on the table, with Jake following right behind her. Still trying to control her nerves, Melanie set out napkins and then placed the food in front of each of them. When she was done fiddling around, she looked up at Jake and saw that he was still staring her down waiting for her answer.

"Jake, I have to."

Jake hung his head while nodding vigorously. I lifted his head to look up at Melanie, his expression unreadable. There were many things Jake wanted to say and that much more he wanted to yell, but he held back from doing either and instead asked,

"For how long?"

"I.. I'm not sure. Maybe two or three weeks at the most."

"Weeks!" Jake cried sitting in the dining chair in front of him but ignoring the food completely.

Melanie could feel his confusion and she wasn't sure how to console him. She wouldn't leave her passion no matter what she felt for him. Right now, she didn't know how to give one hundred percent to both at the same time.

"Yes, just a few weeks. Enough time to get everything settled and running smoothly again. Once the chaos has settled, I'll be able to do the rest from here."

"Chaos?"

"Investors are trying to pull out, suppliers are getting scared, and shipments are becoming disorganized. The models haven't rebelled yet, but if I don't' get down there soon who knows what will happen."

"Melanie," Jake breathed leaning back in his chair staring up at the ceiling.

He drummed his fingers on the table top letting out a slow breath. Melanie sat down across from him waiting to hear what he thought about the whole situation. The fact that he hadn't completely closed up and run out for most of the night said a lot about how much he had matured since Melanie had left for New York the first time.

"I know it seemed like we would finally get a chance to gain some momentum. I hadn't planned on going back so soon, but this can't wait. The company is on the verge of absolute disaster."

"So you were alway going to leave again?"

"Well, yea. I couldn't have just abandoned everything in New York without at least wrapping up a few things." Jake didn't say anything to that nor did he look at her.

"You can't leave again, Mel."

"Jake I have to. This isn't going to be like last time, I promise. I'll take care of everything, take care of my apartment and my belongings and then I'll be back. I promise I'm coming back to you."

"I can't stop you from going, that's obvious, but I don't' have a good feeling about this at all. We've only had a day. And not even really that seeing as I was out on the sand all day."

"I was wondering where you had disappeared to, but I am going. I'll call you every day I'm there. Fill you in on what's happing every step of the way, and as soon as I know when I'm coming home, you'll be the first one to know."

"The very minute you know. You call me."

"Of course."

The silence between them then was still awkward, but Jake was agreeing to what she was saying for now and Melanie didn't want to push anything too far too fast.

The food was slightly too cold to be good, but Melanie ate it anyway because she was starving and she needed something to do with her hands at that moment. She knew Jake was still mulling things over in his head and she wanted to give him the time he needed to process what she had said and everything she promised. Melanie munched slowly and watched Jake carefully.

"What happens when a few weeks turns into months?"

Melanie's chewing speed slowed, swallowing hard she shook her head. Melanie wiped her hands on a napkin and stood up. She held out a hand to Jake. He hesitated a moment, but took her hand into his and easily followed where she lead. Melanie walked them over and sat Jake down on the sofa in front of her computer. Melanie pulled up her calendar and showed Jake what the next few weeks would look like for her.

"No, Jake. I know how these things work and I know how to work under a deadline. I promise it will only take two or three weeks. Tabitha and I have already set up all the meetings." Melanie indicated to the screen that was blocked in fully for the next few weeks. "They should all be done within the first week, but if for any reason they spill over we've given ourself cushion room for the next week and a half for meetings. After that, it's only the matter of Skype and phone calls to sort out suppliers and shipments that have gone haywire. If everything goes as it should, we're looking at two weeks. Three if we need the cushion room for any reason and also that last week, whether it's at the end of the second or third week, I will take to take care of all my personal items."

"Mel," Jake sighed sitting back into the cushions. He rubbed a hand over his face not looking at her, but not at the computer screen anymore either.

When he continued this time, he focused his gaze on Melanie. "If you leave now, I won't now how to believe that any of this is real. You can't leave. Not again."

Melanie scooted closer to him on the sofa and gently took his hand in hers, pulling their conjoined hands onto her lap. And leaning on his left shoulder, laying her head against him. Jake shifted his weight so he was in a more slouched position and she was leaning against him more comfortably. Melanie sighed and tried to dig into him deeper.

"I know that everything happened so quickly and we haven't had a chance to talk about everything; dig into the details." Melanie pulled herself away from her comfortable position against Jake enough to fully look at him. With their hands still combined she continued, "But I promise. It will never be like last time. I'm going to go and take care of everything that's broken, I'm going to get my stuff packed and ready to sell or ship, I'm going to call you every day, and then I'm going to come home, here, to you."

Melanie, though they hadn't yet established where they were with their boundaries decided to throw herself across his lap, straddling his hips, placing both of her hands on his shoulders and staring at him hard. Jake was surprised, but quickly adjusted his weight again and laid his hands on Melanie's hips, a fluffy smile settling upon his lips.

"I found what I needed in New York to make me happy, truly happy. And it may have taken me longer to figure out that, you are the one person I needed to share my happiness with to make it all feel worth it. Jake, I am coming back. Last time I left without much of any warning or trying to talk through what I was feeling or thinking. But this is not that."

Jake continued their gaze for a long moment after Melanie was done speaking. And instead of answering with words Jake used another method.

Jake squeezed Melanie's hips with a light pressure, enough to make her scoot closer to his chest. Then he ran his palms over her hips, up her side, over the back of her shoulders, and then pulled her to him fully. Without words or any "come here" gestures, Jake had Melanie against his lips. Melanie was right there with him never hesitating for a second. The one thing they had always promised one another was the right to kiss anytime they wanted and Melanie was not going to protest in the slightest.

Melanie leaned into Jake, into the kiss, practically laying him into the back cushion as far as possible, pinning his body to hers. If they had not before been positive in their situation, this moment between them solidified their belief that much more. Melanie clung to Jake. For the first time since before leaving Alabama, for the reasons she did, Melanie felt completely stress-free as she sat there loving Jake and having him love her in return.

Jake's chest swelled with happiness the harder Melanie pushed herself into his kiss. Ever since their moment in the graveyard, Jake craved Melanie more than he knew was possible. To still have her be so near and snot be able to have her was more torture than Jake ever wanted to endure ever again. Their passion began to slow and their kissing, although loving, began to calm. Melanie's forearms were holding her weight on Jake's shoulders, and as their makeout session came to an end, she rested her forehead against his.

"I don't know where that came from." Melanie breathed unevenly.

"I'm not complaining." Jake chuckled, grinning even wider as Melanie's cheeks begin to widen. "Besides, I believe you were just sitting on my lap. The rest was my fault."

"After everything we've been through, I can't believe you can still make me blush." Melanie placed one of her cool palms to her cheek trying to reduce the heat that had risen there.

They lapsed into silence both periodically staring at the other and then looking into another part of the room. Melanie smiled sadly. There was so much she wanted to ask Jake, so much she wanted to tell him, and so much she wanted to know. But on the eve of her leaving for New York for the second time was not the time to bring up any of that. Melanie could feel herself wanting Jake on a deeper level of connection. Even that was off limits at that moment.

If Melanie was completely honest with herself, a part of her feared that once she set foot back in New York, she wouldn't want to leave it after that. She had told Jake once that both places fit her and she didn't know how to take that back now or if she could ever bring herself to try. Slowly, she pulled herself from around his lap and took up the open cushion once again.

"You didn't eat much." Melanie said suddenly to fill the silence that had come from nowhere. "Do you want me to heat up your food for you?" Melanie stood up ready to take on the task if Jake wanted her to.

"No, Mel." Jake stood up and stood in front of her. Everything about him screaming serious. "Did you mean it?"

Melanie didn't say anything right away, fidgeting awkwardly with the hem of her shirt. She meant it and she knew that solidly without preamble, but all the other details floating in space, waiting for a place to land in this new life of theirs had her not sure how she could be allowed to keep any of it. In her silence Jake turned around putting both of his hands on his head, letting out a deep breath.

"What is this, Mel?" Jake blurted turning around sharply to confront Melanie once again.

"Jake, of course I meant it. I meant it when I chose you over Andrew, when I sought you out on the beach and convinced you to to be mine, when I came home with you." Melanie walked closer to him, closing the little bit of distance that was between them, but still allowing enough room that the situation demanded.

"But, Jake in my promise to you, I never agreed to give up my job and everything I've worked so hard for."

"I never asked that of you. I would never ask that of you, Mel. We've only been back together a day. It's just hard knowing you're going to go back to the place that kept you away for over seven years. I have a right to be a little intimidated by that."

Melanie sat back down on the couch, slouching over her knees. From the sofa Mel cleared her throat and tried to start this conversation over again.

"I know how long it's been since I ran back to you. And I understand that there is still so much that we need to work through. Things that can only be accomplished if I'm here, but you're just going to have to trust me from the beginning. Trust that you are who I want and that I've committed to _us_ completely. And know, that this won't have to be my only trip back to New York."

"Wait, what?"

"Mostly, I can run things from here, but if a situation or situations like this every pop up again trying to handle the situation from here isn't going to work. Investors, suppliers, clients, all of them will eventually need some one on one meetings."

Jake nodded. Some of what she described he understood as his new business had only begun to flourish. His commute was only a short plane ride away and he still found himself spending more time there than anywhere else. It was then that Jake realized he had planned to sell their house. He had wanted to move up to Tuskaluska to be closer to his shop and now he didn't know if that was something he still wanted or something Mel would be willing to do. Now, more than ever, he better understood some of the pressures Mel was under. Everything would only get harder when she came back and their businesses began to take up all of their free time.

Mel, sitting there on the couch, looking around the room at everything but him, so confused caused Jake to curse himself. Jake stood over her upset and confused himself, but hating the fact that he made her feel like he was asking her to choose.

"I'll be here if you need me. To help in any way I can."

Slowly, Mel looked up at him. A smile breaking across her face.

"I can't lose you gain, Melanie. Not again."

"You won't," There was a hesitation to the end of her sentence, but Melanie quickly covered it up with a smile.

She didn't know why she didn't want to call this her home or tell Jake that she loves him because both were true. All she knew is that she wanted Jake and she wanted her job in New York and she felt that if she pulled too hard at either end of the string one end would break.


	5. One Investor

"Mr. Carlson, as I've said, you have nothing to fear. You're investment has not been lost. I can assure you that the company is not going anywhere."

"As you are aware Ms. Carmichael," Melanie did not interrupt him to correct him on her last name status. "We not only invested in your company, but in you. Without you there is no company, at least, not one that we will continue to do business with."

Everything within Melanie stilled. She knew her investors were a hard, loyal bunch, but she never would have guessed that for many of them, such as Mr. Carlson, they were loyal to her and not just to the name brand. After getting to New York everything from her models to her investors and her personal staff were in a state of disarray that she was unprepared for. When walking through it with Tabitha before leaving Alabama everything had seemed so simple. All she needed to do was meet and assure everybody that she nor the company was going anywhere. Since attending the meeting questions she had never thought of began popping up. Mr. Carlson brought up one that almost everyone had not failed to mention.

"We have to think about the future, Ms. Carmichael. Do you plan on staying based in New York, living here with your company? Moving the base of operations out of Alabama? What happens when you decide you no longer wish to own your company and sell it to someone who has the time to run it? You can't guarantee anything at this point."

"Just as I cannot guarantee the future, Mr. Carlson, you cannot dismiss the present. I have no intention of selling my company. My newly cemented ties to my home town has caused many issues, but trust me when I say my team and I are working on them tirelessly. The company stands and I stand with my company. You have nothing to fear."

"As well as that sounds we have to protect ourselves. We know your line doesn't usually enter into the semi-fall shows. I think our situation calls for more don't you think? We are prepared to see what you can run for the semi-fall show. If that goes smoothly we will invest for another year in your company. But if you fail the show then that will tell us everything we need to know for how your company will survive the upcoming year."

"Mr. Carlson, the semi-fall show is in two months. You couldn't possibly expect us to be prepared for that."

"You want to keep me Ms. Carmichael, this is what I require." Mr. Carlson and his team stood up, he nodded politely to Melanie, then quit the room in a sweep. Melanie continued to sit there her brain unwilling to comprehend what just happened. Nothing was going according to plan..

Melanie looked down at her phone. That meeting had run longer than she would have liked. She had missed her usual time to call Jake and check in...again. Before she could dial his number her phone rang, but it wasn't Jake.

"Tabs," Melanie began, but Tabitha cut her off before she could relay the information from the meeting to the tall brunette.


End file.
